Playing Catch Up
by RoxyMoron-RoyMatsuda
Summary: Vergil wants to live a normal life, but the only way to do that is to hang and live with Dante once more. Vergil, what have you gotten yourself into? minor Twincest. don't like? don't read! this is my first fanfic! R&R plz
1. My help?

Roxy: Bleh. I don't own DMC (i wish i did). Characters are a bit OOC and this takes place...well I haven't beaten DMC3 yet so it's its own little setting. I beaten DMC though so you can see this happens if Dante saved Vergil on Mallet Island or something. and I didn't give DMC2 a chance 'cause it sucks.

Final: Pfft, you didn't even finish the first mission

Roxy: Well, I wasn't into the game like I was with DMC and DMC3! I can't wait to play as Vergie-sama!!

Final: Yeah whatever let's get on with the fic now shall we?

Roxy: Fine...but let's start it together!

Final: (sigh) ok

Roxy & Final: So enough with our rambling and ON WITH THE FIC!

_whatever_ thoughts

------- new setting/POV

_**DANTE**_ was at his desk eating his usual pizza and having his feet on his desk near the phone. He laidback and pulled out a playboy magazine from one of his drawers and stared at the pictures while his calm face turned into a light pink.

The front door suddenly got kicked down and Dante flipped a page.

"Welcome to Devil May Cry, sorry i'm not taking orders today. Please, don't come again." Dante flipped another page. "Unless you're the Pizza1 delivery guy."

"Dante, I need your help." Vergil walked in and stepped on the door getting closer to Dante's desk.

Dante rose an eyebrow as he looked up. "Me?You need MY help?"

Vergil looked to his side then looked up blushing making sure his younger twin didn't see him. "Yes..."

"Heehee..." Dante got up and hugged his brother. "Well, you came to the right person dear brother!" He went behind him and lightly pushed him, guiding him to the couch and sat him down. Dante sat next to him and put his arm around the older twin's shoulder. "So, what is it now brother?"

Vergil took his arm away and sighed. "Well, I wanna know what it's like..."

"...what what's like?""

"To...live in the human world again..."

Dante blinked in confusion as his words started to register in his mind.

Now Loading...

Now Loading...

Now Loading...

"HAHAHA!!"

LOADING COMPLETE

Vergil glared at his brother as he was literally rolling on the floor laughing his bloody ass off. "What's so funny?"

Dante laughed even harder. "You...hahaha you wouldn't last a minute in the human world!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Verge! Listen! It aint gonna happen! You've been caught up with all the demonic stuff that you wouldn't even understand humans the way I do now." Dante wipped a few tears from his eyes after laughing so much.

"I understand you, right?" Vergil snapped.

"I'm different remember?" Dante smirked and walked back to his desk to eat more pizza. Vergil followed and sighed.

"Careful Dante, you might get fat." Yeah, like he cared...

"Cool people, like me, never gain weight." Dante finished his slice and went for another.

"Is this what humans do? Eat fast food everyday?" Vergil glared at the half eaten pizza pie.

"Well yeah. They mostly eat McDonalds, the worlds best resturaunt for having heartattacks." He responded, finishing his third slice.

"Heartattacks eh?" An evil smirk grew on Vergil's face as if he's planning some evil demonic plan to rule the world with double cheese burger zombies. "...so yeah, can I have a slice..."

"Slice of what?"

"...Your...pizza."

"Hell to the fuck NO!"

Roxy: and...CUT! We're gonna end it here becuase we feel like it and I wanna know how you all like it so far!

Dante: HA I told _YOU_ Vergil!

Vergil: Shut up...

Final: Hey, Roxy?

Roxy: yeah?

Final: is there gonna be twincest in later chapters?

Roxy: maaaaybe XD

Dante: NUUUUU!! (kneels on the floor sobbing)

Vergil: heh, _that's right Dante, get on your knees_

Roxy: Reviews are welcome! Flamers will get kicked by Vergie-sama!

Final: The more reviews the faster we'll update. The more flamers the higher the chance we'll stop continuing this fic..._even though it's just the first chapter..._

Roxy: So with that said!

Final & Roxy: Ja ne everyone!


	2. Sharing is caring

Roxy: Kyaa! The second chapter! And I've beaten DMC3!

Final: (sarcasm) Great! Now beat DMC2 and 4

Roxy: I'm still iffy about DMC2 and I don't have a PS3. Besides, Dante isn't the main character anymore! Stupid Nero...

Final: Yeah, whatever.

Roxy: Thanks to IHeartDeidaraSan and Eric Draven201 for the reviews! If it wasn't for them we wouldn't have a chappy 2!

Final: Yeah, Roxy checked like every hour if we gotten any reviews

Roxy: Okay! Enough with our rambling and...

Final & Roxy: ON WITH THE FIC!

Final: i'm gonna go back to being Roy

Roxy: go ahead...

The Office was wrecked, the ceiling fan fell on the ground, the jukebox blew up and the couch has been demolished. What could've happen here? Well...let's just sharing is always caring as Vergil sat on Dante's desk eating a slice of pizza ever so happily. The cheese stringed from his mouth and he wipped some off the sauce off with his sleeve as he gazed down at the tied up, ducted taped Dante.

"See brother? Sharing is what brings us closer together. And you had to learn the hard way." Vergil took another bite, teasing Dante as he squirmed on the floor screaming, but the tape was still over his mouth. "What's that brother? You said I can have another slice?"

Dante shook his head and he tried to worm his way to Vergil's feet.

"Don't mind if I do..." Vergil finished his slice and took the last one that was in the box.

"Mmmm!! Mmmmm...maah...mmmm!!" Dante wailed and looked as if he was about to cry.

But did the older twin pay no mind? I didn't think so when he took a small bite and suddenly had a gun pointed to his head.

"Put...it...down..." It was Dante.

"Clever my dear brother using your doppleganger on me..."

"Shut up. No one eats my pizza!...or my strawberry sundae!"

"Where?"

"I ain't tellin' ya!"

"Pfft, fine."

Vergil threw the pizza at his face and walked to the door. "So aren't you gonna show me around?"

"Not with that attitude." Dante hate the slice when he took it off his face cheesy face...literally. He was waiting for Vergil to come and lick the pizza off his face for some odd reason. _C'mon Verge! Do it like last time!_

The older twin sighed and walked out.

REJECTED!!

Roxy: and we must end it here!

Dante: wow...you should've warned people that this is also a drabble fic..._and that the chapters are uber short_

Roxy: Yea but it has a plot! and we'll get more into the plot in the next chapter!

Final: whoop-de-doo

Vergil: lol Dante got rejected

Dante: QUIET YOU!!

Roxy: reviews make us happy!

Final: flames make us less interested in continuing this fic and making it much more interesting

Roxy: The next chapter will be longer and better!

Final and Roxy: we promise!! so with that said...JA NE EVERYONE!!


	3. The old hag and DDR

Roxy: sorry for the later update! My computer was down so I got a new laptop!

Roy aka Final: yeah such a drag right?

Roxy: I hope you all didn't miss us too much!

Roy: I doubt they have…

Roxy: oh hush! You never think positive!

Roy: ok let's just start the fic please…

Roxy: alright!

Roy & Roxy: SO ENOUGH WITH OUR RAMBLING AND ON WITH THE FIC!!

Vergil and Dante walked out of the building. The younger twin stretched and took a deep breath of the fresh, yet bloody, air. He let out a long exhale and smiled at his older look-a-like.

"So Verge, where do you want to go now?"

"Anywhere so I can adjust to the human life."

Dante nod and took his brother's hand literally skipping down the sidewalks. Vergil felt uncomfortable about this. I mean c'mon! Grown men skipping down the sidewalk, holding hands, let alone being twins! Vergil was reminded of the childhood days of him and Dante in the park and some old hag came and pinch their cheeks.

_I can remember it like it was yesterday…_Vergil thought.

**FLASHBACK!**

"_OH EM GEE! TWINS!!" The old hag came over to the sandbox and huggled Dante and Vergil. Pinching their cheeks like they were toddlers._

"_FUCK OFF YOU SADIST!!" Vergil screamed and kicked him in thenuts as he took Dante's hand and skipped to their mother._

"_Mommy! Vergie-chan said a bad word." Young Dante said in the most kawaii tone of voice ever._

"_Yeah, but mom always says it at night. She's always: 'Sparda fuck me harder!' every night" Vergil bluntly stated._

_Their mother's eyes widen and she looked away. "Vergil, never say that word again. What you hear every night has no meaning to what you said…" She got up and took each of the boys hands. "We're going home."_

_They all skipped to the car and the old sadist was never heard from again._

_The End_

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Verge! Let's play DDR at this awesome arcade!" Dante blurted out.

"DDR? What is that? Devil Dance Rave?" Vergil questioned.

"Nope! But you were close! It's short for Dance Dance Revolution!"

"Does it really need two 'dances' in that name?"

"Yep! Now c'mon! let's GOOOOOOO!"

Dante dragged Vergil to the arcade and did a short tutorial on how to dance.

"So you just…step on the arrows?"

"Yeah, but it's harder than it looks!"

The twins got on separate stages and Dante selected the Nijiiro song. The pizza loving twin was very good at the timing, but Vergil on the other hand…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!" Vergil tried to keep up as he saw Dante's dance gauge turn rainbow.

As the song was over Dante got a triple A while Vergil got a C.

"Told ya it was hard." Dante said with the most cockiest attitude ever. "Wanna go again?"

"Lets…"

The two battled each other with every song that was selected!

This is gonna be a long day…

Roxy: and…WE END IT HERE!

Roy: I thought this was going to be a long chapter?

Roxy: i…lied?

Roy: (sigh)

Dante: haha Vergil got pwned in DDR!

Vergil: (blushing) I'll…kill…you…

Roxy: er…uh…reviews make us happy!

Roy: and flames makes us angry

Roxy: until the next chapter…

Roy & Roxy: JA NE!!!!!


End file.
